Age of Unknown
by ThatRandomThing
Summary: Yamada Toshi, an average high school student who just wanted to live a normal life with his girlfriend. However, things don't always go as one would plan. OCxKoneko Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a story that came into my head, so i thought; "why not try and write it out."**

 **I'm also better with the ideas than writing them down.**

 **Disclaimer: I Own nothing of High School DxD**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Rays of sunlight began flowing into the bedroom of one Yamada Toshi; a simple living teenage boy standing at 4' 11 with gray hair.

'Why does the sun have to be so bright' He groaned out in annoyance as the light was blinding him as he lay in bed.

Turning over, Toshi lazely looks at his clock only to immediantly jumps out of bed with his blankets still covering his body.

"Gonnabelategonnabelategonnabelate!" he shouted out as he began moving as quicky as possible to get dressed and out of his appartment. Only to stop after hearing the sound of knocking coming from his door.

"Are you even awake yet." spoke a monotone voice from the otherside of his door.

"Um, y-yes?" he asked/replied in slight fear of what's to come.

"Can come in?" the voice asked or in better terms stated as fact.

"I-I'll be out there in a moment" Toshi stuttered out, trying to stall for as long as possible.

"I'm coming in." the voice stated as the sound of the door unlocking could be heard.

"Why didn't you just open the door to begin with?" Toshi asked as the person walked inside revealing his fellow classmate and secret girlfriend Koneko Toujou.

Koneko was a small pitite girl who stood at around 4'7, even though she was small she was actually pretty strong for her appearence. She also had white hair and hazel eyes.

"I was being considerate, but that failed." she in her signature monotone voice.

"Well, if you noticed, I'm dressed and all ready to go." I stated as I started to walk past her, however she stopped me. "What's wrong?"

She just stared me in the eyes blinking blankly, "I think you're forgeting about something?" she questioned.

"Oops, sorry almost forgot." he said scratching the back of his head before leaning in and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Thanks for that, however, that isn't what I meant" as she reched behind me and pulled back a blanket that got caught in my belt. "Honestly, you act like a child so many times." she spoke again drily, however Toshi did notice small smile reach across her face as she spoke.

"Well I guess my bed just didn't want me to leave." I spoke trying to be funny. But all I got in response a blank stare.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." she told me practically shoving me out the door.

As we got out of the complex, we began walking side-by-side.

"So, how was the trip you took with your club?" Toshi began trying to start up a converstion.

"It was ok." was the only reply he revcieved.

'She always talks so little about her club, but she's there all the time.' was his thought process.

"So, what does the club ev-"

"Are we still meeting in the usual spot for lunch today?" Koneko asked at the same time cutting off the question.

'She always does this.' Toshi thought in slight concern.

"Y-yeah, same spot as usual." he stuttered out pushing the thought to the back of his mind.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." was what she said as she walked faster towards Kouh Academy as it came into site.

*sigh*'Well it is a secret.' Toshi muttered as he walked into Kouh.

As he kept walking he seemed to easily blend into the crowd. While in his mind, he thought back to his first day at Kouh where he first met Koneko.

* * *

 **Flashback Start**

"H-hello, my name is Ya-Yamada T-Toshi." he spoke shyly infront of his class of the day as he began his first day at Kouh Acadamy.

After his introduction, a hand raised up and asked the question, "Did you dye your hair that color?"

"N-No, i-it's my natural color." he answered while starring down at his feet as he silently expected that question to come up.

However, the nect question, he didn't expect, "Do you have a girlfriend?" a feminine vioce asked followed by soft giggling.

Blush madly (and if one looked close enough, could see smoke raising from his head) with hands twitching and looking down even more, where he only recieved more giggles and one or two, "go die in a hole."

"no" he spoke so soft everyone barely heard him at all.

"Ok everyone, I think that's enough. Yamada-san, there is a spot open in last seat on the third row." the teacher spoke kindly.

Nodding his head, Toshi walked to the seat and sat down to listen to the days lesson.

 ***RIING***

The sound of the bell could be heard echoing throughout the whole school.

Signifying the end of the current period, Toshi pulls out his schedule and sees that he now has lunch.

Getting up and out of his seat, he walks on down to the cafeteria, only to stop at the door.

"How about no." he mumbles to himself. Turning around from the large group of people that made up the lunch room.

Searching around the school for a small quiet place to eat in peace. He finally finds an unoccupied staircase and sits down.

Sighing he pulls out his food which consisted of a turkey sandwich with cheese a bag of chips and an apple with a bottle of water.

While eating, he glances up at a clock and relizes that he haad been walking around for almost ten whole minutes. "It's been a long day." he says to himself as he puts his half eaten down, trying to relax a little he lays down on the floor.

Which was his plan if not for his head landed on something that wasn't the ground, looking up slowly only to make eye contact with a pair of glaring hazel eyes.

"EEK" he squeaked out as he jumped up in surprise.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't realize you were there, I-I'm s-sorry." he rambled. And during said ramble, the girl just got up and walked away.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Hearing the bell ring, Toshi got out of his seat and made his way to the staircase where Koneko and himself have continued to meet since their first encounter.

Ever since that first day, Toshi kept returning to the staircase to eat lunch everyday, and so was Koneko. At first she would continue to glare at him as he tried to ask her questions. Gradually overtime, she eventully answered him, then they just continued to talk to one another. They started spending so much time together there that they designated it 'their spot' and always meet up there whenever they could. It was also the place where he first asked her to go out, to be denied, only for her to ask him later that day. To where they also shared their first kiss.

Arriving there, he noticed that Koneko herself wasn't there yet.

"Odd, she's usually here by now." he told himself as he slide down the wall to sit down and get more comfortable.

After more time has passed, Toshi looks up at the clock to see that the period was almost over. Sighing out in slight defeat, he gets up and walks away, "Maybe I'll see her later after school."

 ***RIING***

The last bell of the day went off and Toshi walked in the direction of the staircase to see if Koneko was there at all.

Upon arriving, he sees a small bag with a note on it that read, 'Sorry that I couldn't meet for lunch today. -Koneko'

Smiling smally I open up the bag and see a small assortment of snacks and candy. However he notices something that catches his eye, pulling it out and in his hand, a wallet, or mor specificlly Koneko's wallet. "This is bad, she probably dropped it in here when filling the bag." he said mainly to himself as he started walking.

'I probably find her and give it back.' he thought as he began looking for her clubroom, since she told him that they meet everyday.

Walking towards the old school building, he walks in and upon entering, gets lost. After wondering the halls for tens of minutes or for him, felt like hours, there came the sound of a large crash, and then upon hearing voices, he makes his way towards the sound.

Arriving at a large set of doors he ca only make out the sound of mumbling. Unbeknowst to him an orange glow died down and a majority of the voices disappeared. Deciding to just do it, he knocks on the door, but after that motion, all alking in the rom died instantly, that one could hear a pin drop.

The door never opened. Not knowing what to do with a slightly confused look on his face, he knocks again, a little louder to varify that someone was there.

Hear footsteps, he instinctually stepped back as one of the doors opened, and the head of one Yuuto Kiba appeared. "Yamada, do you need something?" he asked as he opened the door up more and visably relaxing upon seeing who it was.

"U-um, is Koneko inside?" Toshi asked with slight unknown nervousness.

With a slightly suprised look, he turns his head into the room and calls, "Koneko," she turns towards him, "there is someone who would like to speak with you." Getting up, Koneko makes her way tot he door, and upon seeing Toshi, pushes Kiba back inside and closes the door.

"Why are you here? I thought I told you not to bother me while I'm here." She spoke with her monotone voice not dropping for a second.

"You left your wallet in the bag you left me earlier." he told while removing the specified item from his pocket.

A look of surprise shows up on her face as she starts patting herself down at her pockets, "Thanks." she mumbles softly with a small blush on her face. "And sorry for not meeting up for lunch today, I was called here for an emergency meeting." she continued.

"Koneko, why don't you just let your friend in and sit, I'm sure they would't just want to stand the whole time." a voice rang out as the doors to the room burst open, reveiling one of the most popular people in Kouh, Rias Gremory.

Toshi was so surprised that he fell onto the floor and hitting his head on the corner on a table that was in the hallway.

"Hehe, sorry about that, I was listening in." was all Rias said as Koneko just gave her a small glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First I'd like to thank everyone for enjoying this story. So now, it shall now continue.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from High School DxD**

Sitting himself up in a jolt, Toshi looks around to find himself in his bedroom inside his appartment.

Getting out of his bed, he winces in slight pain and moves a hand to the back of his head.

'What happened, last I remember is talking with Koneko.' he thought whale moving towards the kitchen. Opening up his fridge and pulling out a bag of grapes, he heads over to his couch; sitting down, he then procceds to eat them.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he heard from what sounded almost directly behind him.

Turning his head to the voice, he sees Koneko with her eyes slightly scwinted, standing there, right outside the bathroom door with the light still on.

"Um, eating?" he stated the obvious. "Also, what happened earlier," looking at the seeing that it's 3 o'clock in the morning. "The last thing I remember is talking with you." he continued.

"Well while we were talking, _someone_ desided to interupt." Toshi happened to catch the annoyance in her voice as spoke. "Afterwards, you got startled and fell down hitting your head." she finished.

"Ok, put why are you still here? Also how did we get back?" he asked. Even though he appreaciated having her here, he was still curious.

Sighing, Koneko walks on over to the couch, then procceds to sit on his lap looking up at his face as she answers his questions.

"Well, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I left you here injured." she answered while snuggling closer into Toshi's chest. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked while avoiding the second the question.

Smiling while looking down, "I am now knowing that you're here." he leans in and kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"While sweet, that was a little cheesy." she replied while smiling back.

The two so after, fell asleep in each others embrace as the early morning starts to begin.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes as the sun shined upon his face, Toshi was about to get up, only to feel a weight on his lap. Looking down he sees Koneko still there on his lap from the previous night.

"She always looks so adorable." he mumbles to himself trying not to wake her up.

Looking around his eyes widen realizing that they only have thirty minutes until they have to be at school.

"Alright Koneko, it's time to wake up. We're gonna be late." he spoke softly while shaking her awake.

"Five more minutes." was all he got in response followed by a slight tighter grip.

Panicing on the inside, he began think of ways to get up faster. Until an idea came to him, "Kooneekoo~," he rolled out. Seeing her stirring, he knew he had her attention, "It's Friday, so that means if you get off me, how about we go on a date later after school?"

However, what he didn't expect was to be hugged even harder. 'She really has a strong grip' he barely choked out.

"I'll have to see if I'm busy." she mumbled while slowly letting him go when she almost felt a bone shifting.

"Alright, if it's all good we'll meet at staircase ten after the final bell." he planned out as she nadded her head in agreement.

* * *

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Toshi said to himself as he stood in the sairwell, waiting for Koneko to arrive. They agreed to meet here as it would be easier then waiting outside as they are trying to keep their relationship a secret. Hey, it's worked for monthes so far.

However, a voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ara, are you supposed to be here at this hour?" Toshi felt a shiver down his spine as heard the voice pass through his ears.

Turning to where he heard the voice from, "U-um, h-hi. H-How are y-you d-dong today, A-Akeno-sempai." he spoke with his legs shaking as he saw Akeno standing there, at the top of the staircase.

"Ara, ara. There's no reason to be scared." she giggled into her hand as she began walking forward, towards him.

"W-would you l-look at t-the t-time." he backed up slowly, "I-I g-gotta go p-pick up s-some g-groceries." he lied as he turned around.

But he was stopped by a hand on his sholder, "Don't leave just yet, there's just a question I want ask you." she said while Toshi could feel himself being pulled closer to her until he felt his head resting in her generous bossum.

"You look so cute when you're flustered." she cued while smiling down at his blushimg red face.

"W-what w-was t-the question you wanted to ask m-me?" he asked her while trying to keep his compulsure, but failing.

Smiling more at him, "I'm just curious as to what degree you are relation wise with little Koneko."

"W-why d-does it m-mater to you?" he tried defending himself.

"Ara, you're not denying it, it seems to me that the two of you are a little intiment with each other."

On the inside(and outside) Toshi began freaking out, 'How does she know!'

While he was freaking out and Akeno was entertained, an arm reached over, snatched Toshi and ran away.

* * *

After making it a few streets away from the school, Toshi looks towards his savoir, and sees Koneko standing there still holding onto his hand. Still seeing some fellow students from school, she pulls them both into an ally right next to them.

"Are you ok?" she asked as they both leaned on both sides of the ally.

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, I don't know." he spoke with small tears in his eyes. He didn't know why, but after the first time he saw Akeno, he was terriflied of her.

"Do you want to go home, we can postpone our date." she spoke with concern, she's never seen him like this. Well, maybe when he first saw her naked, but that's no the problem here!

"Yeah," he nodded, "Let's just get some carryout tonight." he continued.

Looking out the ally, they see that the coast is clear and make their way to the closest possible to-go restraunt on the way to his appartment. Spotting one, they head inside, grab their food, then leave.

Having arrived at his apparment, they set their food down and eat.

"Do want me to stay with you tonight?" Koneko asked, still not sure if he has recovered fully.

"I'm fine, I think I just need sme time to myself." was his answer with a small forced smile on his face.

"Alright," she started with slight dissapoint, "If you don't mind, what happened with you and Akeno-sempai ealier?" once again, another question.

Toshi's head dipped a little at the question. "Um, she wanted to know what the relationship between you and me was." he spoke with a small mummble but Koneko was able to hear it.

"I'm gonna have to have a talk to her later." she spoke to herself with anger in her words.

"Koneko, sometimes I think that music you listen to gives you violent thoughts." Toshi deadpanned at her.

"Shut up." was the last thing she said to him as she left his appartment. "I'll see how you're doing tomorrow."

* * *

However, unkown to them both, a figure standing in the shadows watched as Koneko walked away. Then shifted their gaze back to appartment building from where she just exited.

* * *

 ***SIGH* Another chapter down. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you liked the first one. Also if you feel like it leave a review, I'm curious as to what people think of my writing. This is also where I originally wanted to end the first chapter, but I thought it would be good to expand on more idea that came into my head as I wrote(or typed).**

 **But the question now is, Who is this mysterious figure?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Back with another chapter, but first I'd like to thank everyone for enjoying this story.**

 **Well, anyway here is the third chapter.**

* * *

Walking out of the shower, Toshi plopped himself down on his couch.

"I gotta make it up to her." he said to himself while taking out his laptop to look for nearby resraunts.

However, as he was looking, there was a sudden knock at his door. Looking up with a sigh, Toshi closes his laptop and walks on over to the door. Peeking out the eye hole, not seeing anything due to the absence of light.

"Could I have a few words with you?" a voice called from the other side.

Keeping the chain lock on the door, he slowly opens it looking out the the space between the door and wall.

"Hello?" he spoke, squinting to try and see with the small amount of light from his room.

"There you are." the voice suddenly spoke, now with their face right in front of him.

Falling down on his butt from suprise, he looks up at the face of the person staring back at him from the crack, which the now discovered man is now holding open.

"Um, what did you want to ask me?" Toshi asked with growing nervousness.

Looking down upon his body, with white hair and shadow covering their face replied, " I was curious if you believe in god."

Staring at the man with a little curiosity, 'Is he a missionary or something?' he thought, however, what he said, he would soon come to regret.

"U-Um, s-sorry, but I'm an athyist."

Getting himself off the floor, taking a few steps towards the door, thinking that the man would walk away. But, as he got closer, his eyes widened in fear as he saw the man's facal expression turn sadistic.

"Well, isn't this just perfect then." the man spoke with a large grin.

* * *

 **With Koneko**

"What's your relationship with that boy?" Rias asked, walking over to Koneko who was sitting down on the couch in the ORC clubroom.

Giving her a blank stare Koneko replied, "He's just a friend."

Sitting herself down next to Koneko, Rias leaned in closer to her ear, "Are you sure he isn't something more?" she wispered.

Seeing no change in her expression, Rias got herself up to her feet, "Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I spoke with him for a bit."

As she was walking to the door however, she felt something hit her in the back of her head. Looking down, she sees a cookie with a bite taken out of it. Turning her head towards the small girl and seeing herself being the target of a glare.

"So was my assumption correct?" she asked as she made her way back to the couch.

Seeing that she lost, all Koneko could do was pout with a faint blush on her face.

"Aww," Rias smiled while hugging the smaller rook, "Sooo, when did the two of you meet? Where did you go on your first date? Did you even have a date yet?" she started firing questions, not help herself from prying.

"Come on, tell me the details." she asked again since she got no answer.

"Hmm," Koneko hummed in embarassment, not wanting to talk about this right now.

"It's supposed to be a secret." she mummbled

"Just trying to make sure that you're safe."

"Then what about Akeno eariler today?" the question was asked.

"Why? What did she do?" Rias responded with a look of confusion.

"What do you think?" the blank, monotone expression coming back to her face.

"She was being Akeno?" recieving a small nod, she got her answer.

"Alright, how about you head on home and get some rest for today, tommorrow's the weekend afterall." she continued giving the small girl a kind smile.

As Koneko got up to start leaving, "Also," turn around to face her king, "please just stay safe." giving her a nod, Koneko turns around and continues heading out.

* * *

While walking home, Koneko stops and turns her head, looking behind her sensing the person she's been wanting to confront.

Walking towards her was Akeno Himejima.

Stopping in front of her, Akeno looks down, "So, I heard that you wanted to talk to me?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Nodding her head, "Why?" she simply asked looking down slowly.

"Why what?" was all she got as an answer. Looking up, she sees the smirk on her face.

Feeling her temper building up, "Why do you care about my personal life?" she muttered, not wanting to lash out.

"Ara ara; possessive are we?" but right now, she just might.

"Fine, fine." she waved her hand up and down, "You should really be more open to sharing." she kept smirking. "I mean, like how Buchou and Asia are sharing Issei. You should be more open to it."

Squeezing her fist in anger, "Just leave him alone." she muttered.

Turning around and walking away she still heard Akeno speak, "You know how it's going to end, right?" she asked, however it was more like a statement.

"It's not going to work out how you want it to."

* * *

 **Next Morning**

 _"Not going to work out..."_

That phrase kept echoing in her mind as she fell asleep that not.

"Maybe I should tell him." she asked herself as she walked towards Toshi's place.

"No, I should try and protect him against that world." she argued back at herself.

Sighing, she had one main thought in her head, 'At least I can spend the weekend with I could stay over?'

It was the weekend and didn't have anything else to do today.

However, as she was walking, she heard police and ambulence sirens in the distence. She didn't bother much since it was a daily thing. But once she saw them stop at Toshi's apparment complex, she grew worried.

Once she arrived, she overheard some of the officers and paramedics speaking to eachother.

"What exactly happened up there?" one asked

"I don't know, the elevators broke so we have to take the stairs, luckly it was on the fourth floor." an officer tried to joke a little.

Koneko's eyes could only widen, growing more and more concerned. 'Maybe it's not him, there are lots of rooms on the fourth floor.' she thought to herself almost going as far as to pray for him not being hurt.

"GET THE STRETCHER READY!" a voice shouted from the direction of the stairs, running towards them, with a body in their arms.

"T-Toshi," she could only mutter to herself as the parametics took Toshi's blood covered body towards the ambulence to get him to the closest hospital.

But all she could do was stand there. Frozen in shock as her mind was trying to processs what happened as tears started flowing down her face.

* * *

 **Well, there's the chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one.**

 **As I was writing a bug attacked me, so I was freaking out for a little bit. LOL.**

 **Well anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Did you expect this? Were you surprised?**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter seems a little short. (Cause it might just be me)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again I'd like to thank everyone who is enjoying this story so far.**

 **But now, here's some review respones:**

 **RedBurningDragon: Yep, that he is.**

 **darkwolf54326: That is one of the most true statements I have heard.**

 **POKE47: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

 **Primevere: Ask and you shall recieve.**

 **So anyway, I present to you, Age of Unknown, chapter 4.**

* * *

"Please be ok." Koneko muttered as she held onto Toshi's bandaged hand.

She would try to heal him herself, but she rather do it in a place where they couldn't be seen, at the same time she doesn't want to move his body at risk of injuring it even further.

*creak*

Lifting her head slowly towards the sound of the door opening, she sighs in relief after seeing the same nurse coming in to get the equipment.

Looking down at the young girl, "Is there anything I can get for you?" the nurse asked politely.

"No thanks." was Koneko's response turning her head back down towards Toshi, hoping to see him wake up.

"Alright then, please let me know if there's anything else I can do for you." the nurse reminded her while walking back out of the room.

After the nurse leaves, Koneko grips Toshi's hand with both of hers as tears began to once again flow down the sides of her cheeks.

"why? why couldn't I protect you?" she sobbed.

* * *

 ***Toshi's Mind***

'Where am I?' he thought.

Looking around him, he sees nothing.

Nothing but the darkness around him.

But then again, what truely is darkness.

Is it something visable, something that can only be described as nothing. Or, is it something more emotional, such as the darkness that can dwell within one's own very heart.

Well for Toshi, it's the former.

'It's so dark.' he thought drowsily.

'Maybe I should rest a little.' he began slowly closing his eyes, subconciously noticing no difference between his eyes being opened or closed.

As his eyes slowly closed, they stopped. They stopped closing when he noticed something in the distance.

There was a light.

It was faint, but it was a light.

With some new found determination, he tried to make his way towards the light.

As he approched it, it seemed to get larger.

However upon getting closer, he was hit with a sudden burst of energy; waking himself up in the process.

But before waking up, he saw a shadow in the light.

Break

 ***In The Hospital Room* *Few Seconds Before Toshi Waking Up***

'Maybe I should get Asia.' Koneko thought to herself, trying to think of a way to help him as much as possible.

But something quickly caught her attention when a faint blue glow appeared underneath his bandages.

Internally, Koneko began to panic as she thought of several different possibilities crossed her mind.

All of her thoughts however, were pulled to a hault at seeing Toshi's body suddenly jerk, followed shortly by a sudden cough attack.

Quickly obtaining a bottle of water, Koneko began slowly pouring the liquid into his mouth.

"*cough, cough, gasp, cough* *sigh*" Toshi started then breathing heavily, looking around to try and indentify where he is.

He was completely caught off guard by a body siddenly clinging itself to him.

Looking down, he sees Koneko hugging his torso with tears in her eyes.

"K-Koneko, are you ok?" he asked.

"J-Just shut up." was all he got for an answer, he then simply wrapped his arms around the small female in attemp to comfort her.

* * *

 ***Few Hours Later***

"Well, I don't know how this happened, but you made a full recovery in a mere couple hours." the doctor spoke while looking through the follow up test results.

"There's nothing else I can really say to you. But going by these tests, it like the injuries on your body were never there; no blood, scar tissue, nothing. And since there's nothing wrong, I'll just say that you're free to go home." the doctor finished as Toshi continued looking on in slight confusion.

Walking out of the hospital, Koneko, who refused to leave his side after waking up, still continued to hold onto him.

"Come on, it's alright Koneko, you can let go now." Toshi said to her.

"I'm not letting you go, or out of my sight ever again."she replied, muttering the last part to herself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Alright, lets just get something to eat, I'm starving." he said with a grin.

"Ok." she mumbled in response.

The two of them walked around looking for a place for food, after going to a small corner deli, they then make there way towards Koneko's place.

"Why are we heading to your place again?" Toshi asked as they make their way to the door.

"Your apartment was ruined, and you're not leaving my sight." she stated flatly, leaving no room for argument.

Upon entering, they sit down at a table and start eating.

Before she started eating, Koneko decided to ask the question that's been bothering her all day.

"What happened last night after I left?"

All she got as a response was silence.

"Please. It's ok, You can tell me."

When there was more silence, she got up and moved closer to him.

But as got closer, she saw a look of pure shock and fear in his eyes, even more so then when he saw Akeno.

Moving his knees closer to his body, hugging them with his arms.

"I-I don't fully understand it." his voice was shaking as much as body at this point.

"I-If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." she spoke hugging him slightly trying to ease him a little.

"N-No, I need to tell someone." he spoke still shaking slightly.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Well, isn't that just perfect then." the man spoke with a large grin.

Trying his hardest to hold the door back, Toshi pushed as hard as he could. After hearing the door click, signifing that the door fully closed.

'W-What t-the hell is happening?' he thought to himself.

Slowly getting up off the floor, he made his way to the kitchen, where there's a landline. But right as he could reach the phone...

*BANG*

Blinking in shock as his finds himself on the ground.

Attempting to left himself up, he winces in pain and upon looking down, sees a hole in his hand.

"AAAHHH!" he screamed as he clutched his hand against his chest.

"Well now, this isn't any fun when you aren't going to fight back." turning his head, he sees the same man from the door, INSIDE OF HIS APARTMENT!

"aahh" he tried to speak, but the pain from his hand was more intense then he thought.

"What's wrong?" the man looked down, "Can't find the words to describe your pain?" he continued with a sadistic grin.

He then began using his legs to push himself away from the man.

But the man wouldn't give him the chance as he felt a stabbing pain in his leg.

"Come now, I can't have my prey running away from me."

"But maybe I'll give you a fighting chance. You have one minute." after he said that, a phone was dropped infront of Toshi's face.

Trying his best to ignore the pain, Toshi begins reaching his good hand out to garb the cellular device.

But as he inched closer to it, he witnessed as his own arm was stabbed right infront of his own eyes.

Eyes widening, his mouth opened to scream, but nothing came out. At this moment, he felt himself drifting in and out of conciousness.

"Don't you fall asleep on me ya bastard!" the man shouted as he picked Toshi up by the collar and through him onto the table in the living room.

"Afterall, it won't be fun anymore if you don't scream." he spoke with his face mere inches away from Toshi's.

Toshi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but air.

"Looks like you still have some fight left in you, I'll have to extinguish that for you." he said while picking Toshi up again by the collar of his shirt. Picking up the ruble from the table, the man then stabs the broken legs of the table into Toshi's hands and feet, pinning him against the wall.

"May god have mercy." the man spoke sarcastically as he walked out, leaving a broken and bleeding Toshi on his wall.

* * *

Toshi finished his story with his eyes bare of emotion.

All Koneko felt she can do at this moment is hug onto him tightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." she mumbled as her head was burried into his back.

Break

 **Well everyone, here you are.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Now the biggest question is,**

 **What is that thing that Toshi saw in dream?**

 **Well everyone, I hope you have a nice day/night/afternoon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for enjoing the story so far.**

 **But hey, time for some responses:**

 **RedBurningDragon: lol. And yes, yes she would beat the everliving f*** out of him.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Well, despite how I'm writing some of the characters, I am trying to keep it as a single pairing story, but there might be a second? question mark?**

 **But anyway, the whole reason you all are here; Chapter 5 of Age of Unknown.**

* * *

Groaning could be heard as the sun came down through the window of an appartment bedroom.

Attemping to sit up, Toshi discovered his overall ability to move. Looking down, he sees the reason for his inability to move. Or more specificly, someone. And that someone being Koneko, who has both arms around wrapped around his upper torso.

"Koonekoo~" he dragged out, trying to wake her up.

However, all he got was small groans coming from the small girl.

"It's alright, you can let go now. It's morning." he continued, trying once again to get out of her grasp.

But all she did was hug him even tighter.

A little too tight.

"K-Koneko." his face starting to turn blue, "C-C-Can't b-breathe." he choked out attemping to get air into his lungs.

Feeling the grip loosen, and his lungs filling with air. He looked down, only to meet the gaze of Koneko, who is looking at him with her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"It's not like we have anywhere to be today." she finally spoke as she continued to hug his torso, but she loosened it enough for Toshi to get his arms out of her grip.

Sighing, Toshi let his head fall back down onto a pillow as he looked up at the ceiling. It's been close to two weeks since he left the hospital, since he was attacked. When he went down to the police station and asked if they found out who his attacker was, but it seems that the man seemed to simply disappear.

As if sensing his concern, Koneko just snuggled closer to him.

"Don't worry so much." she started, "I'm sure he'll die soon enough." Toshi felt a shiver down his spine when hearing her tone.

"T-That's nice." what else could he say after that. "Um, could you let go now?" he asked once again, hoping he could at least stand up.

But upon seeing her stare, he knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Looking at the clock next to the bed, seeing it read 1:42, he lets out a sigh.

"Alright, come on Koneko. I think we spent enough time laying around here."

However, all he got in response were groans and, was that a purr?

"Not yet." she replied tiredly, "It's warm." she mumbled to herself as she was about to start snuggling but;

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Koneko? Are you in there?" a voice called out from the other side of the door.

Jolting up, Koneko turns her head towards the door, then back to Toshi.

After getting no response, the voice called again.

"Is everything ok? You aren't usually late for meetings."

Panicing silently, Koneko begins to push Toshi out of bed, only to then proceed to throw him into her closet.

"Sorry, my alarm didn't go off this morning so I ended up sleeping in." Koneko said while opening the door to reveal the one and only Rias Gremory whose face is covered with a worried expression.

"Alright, but honestly if there's anything on your mind, please just tell me. You've been very worried about something lately." Rias spoke to her as she entered the room shifting her gaze around the room slowly.

"Don't worry to much, everything's fine at the moment." she replied trying not to focus to much on the closet.

But Rias seemed to see the petite girls eyes constanly flickering in the direction of the closet.

Walking over towards the doors and placing a hand on it, she paused for a moment to wait for any form of reaction. Hearing small, quiet shifting noises, she proceeds to open up the closet door. But as she opens it, she finds herself on the ground as Toshi fell on top of her.

As his eyes adjust to the now bright lights of the bedroom, and what he sees is just blue eyes staring back at him with a small hint of red.

Looking down, he notices the location of his hand, on her breast.

Shock taking over his mind, not moving. Koneko taking the initiative, walks over, grabs Toshi by the back of the shirt and throws him of room, locking the door behind her.

Turning around, she stares at Rias with a pout on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"Well considering that you never sleep in, I came over to see if you were alright." she replied while getting up off the ground. "But a better question would be, who was that?"

"I have no reason to explain myself." was the response she recieved.

A small frown came upon her face from the short answer, "Koneko, you've been neglecting your duties." her arms crossed under her chest. "You've also been avoiding the club after schools everyday. So naturally I've been worried."

Koneko gave no response to that, just looking down.

"Koneko, if there's anything you need, just say so." Rias said, stepping over to Koneko, leaning in and hugging her lightly.

"I don't need a hug." she heard.

Looking down at her, she sees Koneko stairing back at her with her monotone facial expression.

"Now back to eariler, who was that boy?" she asked, moving back to the subject from earlier.

"You're not dropping this topic are you?"

"And I won't let go until you answer."

Sighing, Koneko looked down again and mumbled something inaudible.

"Could you that a little louder? I couldn't hear you properly." she said with a smile hoping it's what she thinks it is.

"He's my boyfriend." she spoke louder with her eyes closed and hands clutched in fists.

Rias smiled brightly and hugged the smaller girl even closer.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you. But honestly, you can't let that distract you from everything else, alright?" she said backing up with her hands still on Koneko's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Ok."

"Glad you agree, we'll talk more about this after school tomorrow. Where we'll have more privacy" she said, heading over to the door, walking out.

Opening the door, she looks down and sees Toshi sitting in the corner, hugging his legs.

"Are you ok?" she asked him, kneeling down to look him in the face.

But he didn't seem to notice her as he was mumbling to himself, "I'm loyal to Koneko, loyal to Koneko." while rocking back and forth slowly with a far off look on his face.

Feeling she wouldn't get any words from him, she got back up and continued her on her way leaving the building.

* * *

"So your going to be late tonight?" Toshi asked Koneko before walking out of Kouh Academy.

"What do want for dinner?" he asked turning back around to face her.

"Whatever" is all she said as he resumed leaving the building.

'Why do I hate that answer from people?' he wondered as he walked down the road heading back to his current place of residence.

Looking around, he notices a sign in the window of a store. His face brightens up as an idea appears in his mind.

'Well, gotta make it up to her somehow.' as he walked across the street in the direction of the store.

* * *

 ***With Koneko***

Walking into the ORC clubroom, Koneko looks around and notices that the only occupant in the room is Rias.

"Koneko, glad you made it." she turned in the direction of the door. "Take a seat, we need to have a small chat."

Walking over to the couch, she sat down across from Rias and already guessing what she wanted to talk about, looked at her with a small amount of uneasiness as she shifted her gaze, to see if there was anyone else in the room.

"Don't worry, everyone else is out on jobs at the moment." she smiled in an attempt to try and ease the small girl.

She noticed Koneko relax a little in her seat sfter hearing her speak. 'Now it's time to start asking questions.'

"So tell me, how long have the two of you been together?" she leaned forward, her chin resting on her hands.

"For almost six months now." she answered quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Six months without me noticing." Rias sighed in response to her answer.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far have you gone?" she asked with a small smirk forming on her face.

Koneko, surprised by the sudden question, looked down to the ground blushing brightly. "N-Not that far."

"By that you mean-" she dragged slightly, finding entirtainment in teasing the normally stoic Koneko.

Her smirk turned into a full smile at the girl blushing brightly and shifting constantly in her seat.

But that came to an end when she couldn't hold it back and started laughing. Koneko hearing the laughter, looked up at Rias with a her eyes narrowing and puffing her cheeks in a pout.

"As entiretaining as this is, there's a real question I want to ask you." she started gaining Koneko's attention. "Yesterday, when I met him, I sensed an energy coming from him. Have you noticed anything from him at all?"

"I thought I felt something, one time."

"When was this?"

"Sometime last week, when he was in the hospital. Don't ask, it's a long story." she added on, to try and avoid further questions on the subject.

"Ok, how would you feel if he was a devil?" Rias asked with a smirk returning to her face.

Koneko's eyes could only widen, "What?"

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone, Chapter 5 is complete.**

 **So this begs the question, should Toshi join Rias' peerage? Answer on the poll on my bio.**

 **Also, I had to double check all my chapters to see if I ever mentioned how long Koneko and Toshi been**

 **Tell me what you thought of the chapter.**

 **Also, I'll say it again. Thank you all for enjoying the story, it means alot to me. Especially since I had a little writers block for this chapter and that I have low confidence in my writing skills, so it means a lot coming from those who are liking the story so far.**

 **Sorry in advance if the story seems a little cliche at times.**

 **I've also started DxD Hero and it suprised me how for some characters, the new style seems to work for there design, for me it's mainly Sirzechs. But something that bothered me was actually the eyes, like how the eye color for some characters changed, mainly with Vali having hazel eyes instead of the light blue. It might just be me though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the replies and poll votes. I had situations planned out for each scenario, so I thought it would be fun to have the audience choose what happens.**

 **Okay, but putting that aside, it's time to respond to some of the comments.**

 **djohagan: Thank you for that bit of info, I didn't read any of the light novels yet(maybe I should?)**

 **Grimraven.V and Dragonsayianblue: Well I said last chapter that I'm trying to keep it single pairing.**

 **Zab: Glad you like the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't feel like saying it, but I will. *breathes in* I own nothing. I am merely a poor high school student who works at a summer camp.**

* * *

"How would you feel if he was a devil?"

The question that came out of Rias' mouth continued to echo in Koneko's head. Until...

 ***Slam***

"Don't you dare!" Koneko shouted, now standing up as her hands slammed agaonst the table.

"W-Well, that's suprising." Rias spoke slightly taken back from the sudden outburst.

"Don't worry so much, I wasn't going to do anything to him." she continued hoping to calm the small girl down.

Koneko simply sat herself back with a pout on her face. She settled for glaring at at Rias as they continued to stare at eachother.

"That isn't nice." she continued pouting.

"Now, now. I was just curious to see your reaction."

She merely continued to only recieve a glare.

"Tell me, are you going to tell him about the supernatural world?" Rias continued, attempting to keep the usually quiet girl talking.

Averting her gaze, she stared at her feet, "I don't know." she confirmed.

"It's like, I want to be honest with him, but I want to keep him as far away and safe as possible." she concluded.

"Well since we still have some time, how did he end up in the hospital?" Rias decided to tackle another question that came to her attention earlier.

At first, Koneko had an uncertain look on her face, choosing whether or not to tell her about it or not.

"Well last week, when Toshi was sent to the hospital," she started freezing up slightly, "H-He was attacked by Freed."

"Are you sure it was him." Rias' face went from a curious smile to serious. "Why didn't you report this to me sooner?" it wasn't a question.

"I-It was in the moment, all I could think of was making sure he was safe." she spoke, slightly shaking at the thought of Toshi close to death.

"Well if he has what I think he has, you should think about it." Rias continued, trying to urge her a little.

But all she got this time was humming from the small girl.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" she suddenly asked, hoping to leave as soon as possible.

"Well I was merely just curious as to the two of your relationship." Rias spoke while leaning back in her seat.

After she said that Koneko got up and started heading out of the room.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you." she started, getting Koneko's attention. "Summer vacation is coming up, so we'll be heading to the underworld in a few days."

"Ok" the girl sighed as she left the room.

* * *

As Koneko entered her house, her nose was greeted with what she could describe as heavenly, if she could even use that word.

Following the smell, she finds Toshi standing in kitchen cooking what she assumes is dinner.

"Toshi?" she asked, walking closer towards him.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in." he said while not leaving the stove.

"What are you making?" she asked, peeking around him to see whatever it was.

"Salmon" was the simple reply he gave as he moved to get plates ready.

"Where did this?" after smelling it, she instantly knew it was fresh.

"I'll tell you later. Now just take a seat and dinner will be served shortly."

Koneko merely nods and heads over to the table and sits down.

Minutes later, Toshi exits the kitchen with two plates in his hands.

"Here I present to you, _poisson sur une assiette_." he spoke while placing the dish in front of her.

"And what does that mean?" she asked, watching him as he sat down in his own seat.

"Fish on a plate." he replied with a cheesy smile.

"Very funny." she said while taking a bite of the fish. "I think you burned it a little." she continued, turning the fish over to reveal the bottom completely black and crispy.

"What!" he paniced as he looked at his own and saw that it too was burnt. "And here I was trying to make it up to you." he sighed out, falling back down into his chair.

"Don't worry about it, it still tastes good though." she said, attempting to comfort him.

"That's not the point." he complained, "I'm just trying to be more helpful, but it just always goes wrong." he mumbled the last part to himself.

Getting up from her chair, she walked over to his side of the table and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You already do enough just by being safe." she said while Toshi wrapped embraced her in a hug as well.

After staying in each others embrace, they separated then proceeded to finish their dinner.

After they finished eating, they moved over to the couch, where they continued their night with a movie.

"Um, Toshi?" Koneko asked, looking up at him.

"Yes?" he asked in response.

"When summer vacation starts, I'll have to go on a trip with my club." she said, looking back down at her feet.

"Really? Where are you going?" he asked, not knowing the battle going on in Koneko's mind.

'Do I tell him? Or not?' she kept debating in her head, the thoughts' been bouncing around all afternoon. She was thinking so hard that she didn't hear his question.

"Koneko?" he asked again, poking her in the shoulder.

"Y-Yes" she replied in surprise.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked with a little worry, "You don't usually zone out like that."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Well always remember, if you ever need to talk about anything, and I mean anything just let me know." he told her with a smile on his face.

"Anything?" she muttered.

"Of course" he replied, wrapping his arms around the small girl.

As she looked back up at him, she saw the smile on his face and she knew her answer.

She gave his arm a tap, giving him the signal to loosen his grip and let her move.

After moving to the other side of the couch, she turns to him with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he asked after seeing her expression.

"Y-Yes there is." she responded, trying to work up the courage to tell him.

Taking a deep breath, "Do you know of anything supernatural?" she finally asked.

"Well, isn't that a fandom where two brothers fight against angels and demons?" he responded with a curious look on his face. "Why, did you start watching it?"

"N-No, that's not it." she shoke her back and forth in denial. "I'm talking about real life."

"Real life?" he asked, thinking she could be joking. But upon seeing her serious face staring back at him, he knew his answer.

"Well, I did live in Greece for the majority of my life." he began as he tried to think back to his time growing up.

"Yeah, but you never really talked about your childhood that much." she replied to his statement.

"I'm not sure if this counts or not..." getting up from his seat, walking over to a small pile of boxes.

Walking over to him, "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Something I've had with me for years." opening up one of the boxes and pulls out a smaller box.

Opening up the box, he pulls out a string with what appeared to be a stone.

"What is that?" Koneko asked again, leaning in to get a closer look.

"I think it's a fang or claw, but I don't know what it's from." he stated while continuing to stare at it in his hand.

"I found it while walking around the woods." he simply said.

"Why is there a string?"

"Well when I was younger, I used to wear it as a necklace." he laughed while scratching the back of his neck.

After hearing his answer, she quietly mumbled to herself. "Stupid question."

"But enough of that, what did you want to tell me?" he asked focusing back on her question from early.

Koneko went quiet, starting questioning her decision once again on whether or not to tell him the truth.

"Koneko?" he asked, leaning over to her, now mere inches away from her face.

"Y-Yes." she said in surprise from his closeness with her cheeks a tad pinker.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" he responded, getting himself more comfortable on the floor.

"I-It's ok if you don't want to say anything if it's to personal." he intantly followed, after hearing no answer.

After hearing those words, the pent up guilt from everthing that has been happening started to resurface and needed to be released.

"I-Is everything ok." he asked, but was caught off guard when he was suddenly embraced in a hug.

"I'm sorry." she quietly cried into his shoulder.

"F-For what?" he asked, not knowing what to do in this situation.

"It's my fault. My fault that you were in the hospital." she continued.

Realizing what she was talking about, he looked down at her with a smile.

"It's ok." he told her while returning her hug by wrapping his own arms around her.

"No it's not." she continued, "It's my fault." she hugged even tighter.

"It's not, it was my fault for opening the door." he replied, his memory of the night coming back to him.

"But your wrong!" shout cried out again.

"How is it your fault then?" he asked, but was met with a moment of silence, until.

"I'm a devil."

* * *

 **Well everyone, here it is.**

 **Sorry for the long break, I had a hard time thinking of the reveal.**

 **I'm also sorry if the reveal seemed a little rushed.**

 **But the poll is currently tied as to whether or not Toshi would join Rias' peerage or not.**

 **I also had some other ideas to throw in, but they just didn't seem to work out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, hello there. I know it's been awhile, over a whole month.**

 **I've just been busy with testing and everything**.

 **Also, the poll is now over, and the results are in...**

 **Toshi will NOT be joining Rias' peerage.**

 **But now, onto some reviews;**

 **ShadowDemon: Glad your enjoying the story so far.**

 **But now, it's time for what you've been waiting for;**

 **Chapter 7 Age of Unknown.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"A devil?" Toshi asked as he looked down at Koneko who had her arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

The only answer he recieved was a nodding head.

"How could you be a devil when are so adora-" He began while smiling down at her, but was stopped as he felt as if his back was breaking.

"I'm being serious here." He heard a muffled voice as he felt her grip loosen and his shirt getting wet.

Realizing just how emotional she's getting, he wraps his own arms around her in an embrace for comfort.

After spending some moments in eachothers' arms, Toshi looks down when he hears the sniffling dying down.

"Are you feeling better now?"

All he receaved as a response was the small nod of her head.

Releasing her grip, Koneko stands up and takes a step back.

"The supernatural is real." She saidwith her head facing towards the ground, her hair overshadowing her eyes as she spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" He replied, curious as to what she's trying to tell him.

"What I mean is what I say. Gods, angles, demons, yokai; they're all real." She spoke, slowly looking up to see how he takes it all.

"How do you know this? I mean you're in the Occult Research Club and all, but..." He stopped as he looked on speechless, as Koneko stood before him, the girl who he thought he knew most things about, his girlfriend stood there, with a pair of black bat-like wing coming from her back.

"Stop staring like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable." She shifted slightly as she looked at his face and pulled her wings back.

"S-So, You weren't joking." He stated as his eyes were still fixated on Koneko before he steadied his breathing and back at Koneko's face.

"Yeah." She replied, taking a seat on the floor where she was standing.

As they sat on the floor across from eachother, Toshi decided to break the silence.

"So, what's it like to be a devil?" He asked, trying to keep conversation, as well as less awkward.

"It's pretty much like everyday life, with some small differences." She started explaining all she new about being a devil, small information on Freed, and anything else that would be useful for him to know. Only leaving out certain information that she figured would be best for another day to explain if they were to ever cross that road.

After the long explaination, they both looked at the clock and realized how late it got. Getting up off the floor, they headed into their bedroom. Toshi still remembers when he first moved in after his apartment was ruined, he slept on the couch at first, since there was only the one bed, and every so often he would wake up only to find Koneko sleeping on top of him. So after a week of that they both decided to just share the bed at night, which neither complained about.

As they got in bed, Toshi took the moment of opportunity and gave Koneko a quick kiss on the lips.

Only to see Koneko's face grow flustered and pull the blanket over her head in embarrassment.

"There's no reason to be shy." He said, pulling the blanket back down slowly. "There's no one watching." That being said, they both slowly drift off to sleep in eachothers' embrace.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, but I love you more."

* * *

 ***Toshi's Dream***

Opening his eyes, all he could see is darkness, an endless void of what appears to be nothing.

"Hello?" He called out into the space.

The response he recieved was not what he was expecting. A bluish-green light began shimmering in front of him.

Shielding his eyes from the light, he saw a glimpse of a dark shadow that loomed over him in the darkness.

"W-Who are y-you?" He asked as the light started to die down, he body shaking as the shadow seemed to come slightly closer.

It roared out with what sounded like a combination of different voices. "The time has not come." After those words were said the light shined brighter, blinding Toshi as he was kicked out of his own dream.

* * *

Eyes shooting open as he suddenly sat up. Breathing heavily, he looked down to his side to see Koneko still sleeping next to him with a peaceful smile on her face.

Smiling back down at her, he layed back down and held Koneko close to him as he drifted back to sleep.

But that didn't last long due to the alarm clock going off on his side of the bed.

"Snooze" He heard her softly say to him as he released a sigh and turned over to hit the snooze button.

"Better?" He asked as he turned back to her.

"You're covered in sweat." She told him, looking him in the eyes with a slightly concerned look. "Is everything ok?"

"Just a bad dream." He replied trying to push the memories of that wierd experience to the back of his mind.

Koneko simply responded by hugging him.

"We have to get out of bed soon. Summer is going to start soon, I'd rather not miss class and need to go during the break." He told her as she quietly grumbled.

After getting released from her grip, he got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to start his morning ritual.

Walking out of the bathroom dressed in his school uniform, he headed down to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast.

"What do you feel like eating?" He asked Koneko as he passed her in the hallway.

"Whatever works." She replied as she continued her way to the bathroom.

"I should've expected that." He muttered to himself as he opened the fridge.

Shuffling through what he bought yesterday, he remembered something and started cooking.

As Koneko made her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, she sat down at the table and heard Toshi shuffling around. Looking over at him from the table just as he makes his way over to her with a two bowls in hand. Setting them both down infront of her, he moves back to the counter and brings two more bowls with him and sits down.

"Vegetable soup and rice?" She asked as she started eating.

"You said it didn't matter." He replied as he continued to eat. "Plus we had a surplus of veggies and I thought, 'Why not'."

They continued to eat in silence until they were done, placing the dishes in the sink to clean later, they grab their bags and walk outside to head down to school.

"So, you said you're club is going on a trip in a few days?" He asked as they walked down the street.

"Yeah, we're leaving at the end of the week." She replied turning her head in the direction of a sweets store. "I wish you could come with us." She muttered at the end.

"I don't think that would work so well." He laughed.

"I'll probably have to stay after today for a meeting." She told him, starting to see the school come into view.

"Not a problem, I'll have dinner ready when you get back." He smiled towards her.

"Honestly, you'll make a great househusband in the future."

"Well as long as you can keep the stable job, I'm sure it will go smoothly." He smirked. Glancing at Koneko's bushing face, he knew his comeback was a success.

* * *

 ***Elsewhere***

A large man trekked through a heavily wooded area.

"Are we almost there?" Asked a blonde women who was following behind the man.

"We're getting close, we just need to cross the ocean." He replied, moving his grey hair away from his face.

"Why don't we just telport?" The girl asked again, getting hit in the face with a branch. "And why am I even here!?" She shouted him.

"For the first question; this is a trial I must complete with my own strength. As for your second question; I didn't ask you to come." He answered as he stood at the edge of the forest, staring out at the ocean.

* * *

 **Ooh, who are these mysterious people and what are they after?**

 **Also, what is that creature Toshi saw in his dream?**

 **Now, I know it's not the longest chapter.**

 **The next chapter may not be out for a while, cause for my summer break, I'm working at a camp so I'll be busy and may not have the time to work on chapter 8 for a while.**

 **But anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a nice day.**


End file.
